Happy Birthday
by Klaine4eva
Summary: A little story I wrote for CP Coulter, the author of "Dalton".


Dear Monique,

Happy Birthday !

This is a little story I wrote for you and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Love, Gabriela xxx

* * *

><p><p>

Friday, 30th September 2011, was a sunny day of fall. Leaves in every color – brown, red, yellow – flew through the air as a young woman walked through the gardens of Dalton Acedemy, Westerville, Ohio.

She pushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and continued walking towards the large Tudor building.

At university, she was very good at English and Literature. She had also won a lot of prizes for creative writing. Therefore, the woman had received a scholarship to go to a preparatory school in the USA for one week. Immediately, she had taken a plane from the Philippines to the States and now she was here.

_This school looks so much like the one in my story_, she thought to herself as she reached the doors. Her name was Margaux Dominique Dimanlig and when she shyly knocked on the wood, she heard people whispering.

On the other side of the door a lot of boys were standing.

"She's coming!", chorused the Twins.

"Sh, she'll hear you!", said another voice. It was much more calm and belonged to a handsome boy in his navy blue uniform, his black hair gelled back.

"Blaine's right", agreed the slightly taller, fashionable boy standing next to him, holding his hand. "You're destroying the plan!"

The Twins rolled their sparkling blue eyes simultaneously.

"Maybe it's not her but a demon!", came another male voice from the stairs leading up to the dorms.

All heads turned around at that and ... pairs of eyes shot a glaring look at Dwight, who stood on the steps, his holy water – sprayer in one hand and clinging onto his amulet with the other.

When there was a second, more secure knock on the door, all heads turned back to face it.

"Ok, I'm going to let her in now", said Charlie and stepped forward. The Twins stepped back, bowed to him while the prefect passed them and murmured: "Your Majesty...".

_If looks could kill_, Reed thought.

At this moment, Chaz opened the door. Contrasted by the light of the sunset behind her, the young woman froze at the sight of the Windsor Prefect. Charlie just smiled and stepped aside so that the woman was able to see all of **her** boys.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !", they shouted and started cheering.

Monique gasped and was speechless.

Then the Twins catcalled and looked through the doors. Suddenly, Monique heard the sound of many shoes on grass and when she finally turned around, even more boys stood in front of her. She couldn't believe this. These were her characters! There were Justin, Spencer, Merril and all other Hanovers and right in front of her there were the Stuarts. Logan and Derek stood next to each other, the first one taking his medication at the very moment. Then her look went on to the handsome boy standing at Logan's other side. With one hand he held a massive birthday cake and took off his sunglasses with the other. "Happy Birthday, I think...", he said. "Now can we come inside? This cake's getting heavy..."

"Oh, stop complaining, Julian!", Logan snarled. "You're doing this for Monique, I mean she's our mother!"

"Are you sure you're taking the right pills, Lo? Because you're still exetremely bitchy", Julian answered.

"Says you!", Logan snapped back, took a deep breath to continue but was stopped.

"Hey!", Blaine shouted and stepped outside. "When will you just grow up?", he asked as he came to a halt next to the still speechless Monique. At his voice, the two Stuarts stopped fighting immediately and looked down.

"Just come on in and let's get the party started!", Blaine said happily. "Only if that's alright with you, of course", he said to Monique, who just stared at him. "But we've got some nice decoration upstairs in the senior commons and there are also a ton of presents waiting for you."

A second later, he found himself in a tight, tight hug.

"Um, breath... air..., Monique, I need-"

"Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry!", she said and let go of him. "But I think this is going to be the best birthday of my life. Can I just hug you all? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Yes, you can!", all of the boys chorused. And then Monique lost it. She couldn't help but hyperventilate. While several boys came forward to give her the promised hug, Evan and Ethan smiled at each other. "Such a pretty little talking flower!", said Evan. "Yes, indeed", Ethan agreed.

"Come on, let's get them inside before Howard sees all Hanovers and – even worse – all Stuarts invading Windsor House!"


End file.
